Mizusawa Chiho
Mizusawa Chiho (水沢千穂, born on June 14, 1999) is a former 4th generation DreamS Kenshuusei, and member of Japanese pop group Groovy Candy!. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on September 14, 2011 and graduated on April 13, 2013 and debuted on the same day. Biography 2011 On September 14, she, along with 5 other girls, passed the DreamS Kenshuusei auditions. They made up the 4th generation Kenshuusei. 2012 Mizusawa was suppose to be a backdancer for NeXus' first concert, but was injured at a fan event (sprained ankle) and was thus removed from the list. She resumed her activities a month afterwards, apologizing to fans about worrying them. 2013 On March 1, shortly after Watanabe announced her passing on the leadership to Kosuga Kirino, Tsunku announced that Misuzawa alongside Aisaka Minori, Kosuga Kirino, Koizumi Ichigo, Hirose Kana, Uehara Yuna, Asakawa Sakura, Shirakawa Nanami and Kushieda Mai were to make the sixth DreamS group, called "Groovy Candy!". It was to focus on a cute, upbeat style. On April 13, they graduated and at the same time, debuted and released their major debut single, "Kore kara no Someday". On May 15, three new units within Groovy Candy! were announced; LoliLolli, Heart Candy and Pure White. LoliLolli consisting of Koizumi Ichigo, Aisaka Minori and Kushieda Mai; Heart Candy consisting of Kosuga Kirino, Asakawa Sakura and Hirose Kana; and Pure White consisting of Shirakawa Nanami, Mizusawa Chiho and Uehara Yuna. They all debuted on July 16. 2014 On April 5, she mentioned on her blog how there was a new unit coming up, and that they will release their single somewhere in the summer. This was later confirmed by Icchan. The first shuffle group of DreamS was to be called "Energetique", including NeXus members Akimoto Miharu, Yamada Ayumu, Fujimoto Kumiko and Polaris Alpha members Suzuki Eri, Takahashi Rie, Nagareboshi member Takishima Megumi, and Groovy Candy member Mizusawa Chiho. They will release their first single on May 29. Profile *'Name:' Mizusawa Chiho (水沢千穂) *'Nickname': MizuChi, Ho-chan, Sawa-chan, Mizu-chan, Zuu~chi. *'Birthday: '''June 14, 1999 (Age 14) *'Birthplace: Fukui, Japan *'''Blood type: O *'Height:' 155cm (5"1) *'DreamS Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2013-04-13: Groovy Candy! Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2009-10-28: Member *'Years/Months in '[http://helloprojectfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Groovy_Candy! Groovy Candy!]:''' 1 Year (8 Months) *[http://helloprojectfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Groovy_Candy! '''Groovy Candy!]' Color:' Grape *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Western Zodiac: '''Gemini *'Charm Point: Eyes *'Weak Point: '''Being awkward *'Strong Point: 'Smiling all the time *'Favourite Animal: 'Dragon *'Special Skill: Tongue Twisters *'Hobbies: '''Practicing poses, dancing *'Favorite Food(s):' Ramen *'Least Favorite Food(s): Sweets *'Favorite Colors: '''Black, Red *'Looks up to: Aisaka Minori, Matsuura Aya ' *'Favorite Song: '''"Dragon Rising" by Vocaloid (Gumi & Kagamine Len) *DreamS groups:''' **Groovy Candy! (2013 - Present) **Pure White (2013 - Present) Singles Participated In Groovy Candy! #2013.04.13 Kore Kara no Someday #2013.06.20 Bokura no LIVE kimi to no LIFE #2013.10.25 Snow Halation Pure White *2013.07.16 Shiranai Love＊Oshiete Love *2013.07.17 A-no-ne-ga-n-ba-re! Shuffle Units *2014.05.29 JUICY LOVE - Energetique (Akimoto Miharu, Yamada Ayumu, Fujiwara Kumiko, Suzuki Eri, Takahashi Rie, Takishima Megumi, Mizusawa Chiho) Trivia *Her best friend within DreamS is Uehara Yuna. *Is known as Oda Sakura's twin (because they look alike) *Is the youngest member of Groovy Candy! *Is an only child. *Is the smallest Groovy Candy! member. *Speaks in Fukui dialect. *Is the most childish out of the Groovy Candy! members. *Was the 6th most popular Kenshuusei (after the NeXus members graduated) *Is currently a 3rd year middle schooler. Category:Births in 1999 Category:Members from Fukui Category:June Births Category:DreamS Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Groovy Candy! Category:Purple Member Color Category:4th Generation DreamS Kenshuusei